


University Life: 101

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Anger Management, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Carteek, Coffee, Crushes, Dorms, Drama & Romance, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hobbies, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nude Modeling, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Photography, Poetry, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags May Change, Theatre, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: University/College is a great time of change, a period in which parents give their children a gentle nudge into a life on their own. For Tweek this is defined by stress, assignments, breakdowns, and the confusing addition of romance.





	

It was clear that day, sky a pale blue that verged on turning into a misty white. The mountain-range in the horizon was brought into focus with its contrasting shading, a royal blue that was deeply defined by the cloudless backdrop. Maybe it was the landscape, but Tweek couldn’t help but notice a chill to the air. Enough to cause him to shiver in his t-shirt, a confusing concept, since it was summertime.

He rubbed his bare arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

“Sweetie,” his eyes rose to the figure suddenly in front of him, “are you okay?”

Tweek struggled to hum comfortingly, but his teeth clattered around the sound. Mrs. Tweak took a step closer, smiling softly she brushed a few strands of her son’s messy hair back.

“Remember what Dr. Brom said, deep breaths.”

Uncontrollably the hands gripping his arms twitched for a few seconds, that’s when he forced himself to deeply inhale. The sweet but sharp scent of the nearby pine trees soothed his frazzled nerves, allowing that to be his guide.

…1…2… and…

“Good boy.” A hand sifted through his locks, the sensation comforting any lingering nervousness. He missed it when the motion went away, raising his eyes to the image of his mother, leaning casually against the car. Her gaze wasn’t on him anymore, instead her hand shielded her eyes from the onslaught of sunshine as she took in her surroundings. More importantly… Tweek felt his breath catching again, anxiously gulping the lump in his throat.

Sprawling before them was the overwhelming sight of grand brick buildings, each giving off their own impression of importance. And yet he found himself staring at a particular steeple, unable to look away from the acute lines behind it. From the parking lot he could still read the time, presented by the clock protruding from the tower.

8:55 AM, they had minutes before the tour would officially begin. Even though they'd driven most of the morning, still they teetered on the edge of being late.

“How excited you must be Tweek,” his mother grasped his hand, “to live in your new home.” He couldn’t help but glance away, slightly offended that she was so calm about everything. That somehow she wasn't terrified her son would be moving out at the end of summer, and at the start of September this campus with all of its dignified splendour was going to replace sleepy South Park.

“I…” he forced the words back down, the paralyzing fear. It picked at the corners of his mind like a scab, enticing all of the doubt he’s tried to ignore when he first got accepted.

 _You’re not ready… Just tell her, you want to live home, you’ll do your courses online…_ But Tweek knew he couldn’t do that, not when she’d been so _proud_ that he’d applied, and that he’d gotten in. University of Denver had been her dream school, a place she yearned for even today.

Her hand squeezed his, dragging him away from his inner turmoil. This whole thing had been special for her, he didn’t want to ruin that.

Mrs. Tweak tugged on her son's hand once before leading him forward, absently hitting the lock button on her car remote. She shoved the device back into one of her cardigan's pockets. "How beautiful" she whispered, painted lips spreading into a smile, "I wish your father could be here to enjoy this."

Tweek frowned, watching the stretch of grass disappear under his feet as they approached the path twisting along the campus grounds. In honour of his son's future education, Richard Tweak was having a massive sale for all students in the area. Of course he _had_ to have it today, despite how much this meant to...

Just as the telltale sign of his hand trembling began, Tweek stuffed his other into his jean's pocket. He wrapped his fingers around the stone there, thumb rubbing to and fro on the smooth surface. It was just a regular rock, one he'd found at a beach a few years back, but he appreciated the simplicity of it. How the light easily reflected off of its shiny black exterior, and the little white specks it had. As awful as this pun will sound, he found it incredibly grounding to hold. A reminder that the earth wasn't going to suck him up while he had one of his...'episodes'. God he hated that word.

Sooner than he liked, they arrived at the academic commons. Briefly jogging up the concrete steps, together they headed inside. The noise is what first startled Tweek, the sheer intensity of it. After that, it was hard not to notice the swarm of students and their parents wandering around. 

Tweek peered to the side, smiling uneasily when his mother squeezed his hand again. "Breathe" she mouthed, smiling when he nodded.

The footstep he took forward, was by far one of the hardest he's ever done. His legs trembled, fighting the desire to melt into the floor. He let the mechanical action of listlessly following his mother wash over; the hallway split open into an entryway, across from them being a crowd huddled around a couple in identical red t-shirts. The mother and son duo joined their ranks, listening as the two matching students described the history of the university.

"-Founded in 1864, we're proud to say this is the oldest private university in the Rocky Mountain Region."

"That's right Bella, what's even more interesting is that is founded by John Evans. A former governor of Colorado, and appointee of President Abraham Lincoln. Now we're currently in the AAC, or as it's better known as the Anderson Academic Commons. As we walk around you'll f..."

Tweek began to chew on the bottom of his lip, tracing the steps of the two tour guides as they began to walk down the corridor. To be honest, he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. Instead he was captivated by the complex architecture, and the floors dedicated solely to the library. The aisles of books seemed to go on forever; he felt a wave of vertigo hit him as he happened to look up. The ceiling showed off the above level, which jutted out into the empty space.

Derek, Tweek believed that was his name, explained that this was "The Loft", an upper classroom that curved outwards. "Ignore the appearance," he chuckled, "It's completely safe. It's supported by powerful pillars. Everyone, if you'll direct your attention to t-" Feeling nauseous, Tweek lowered his gaze to the carpeting. It didn't really seem to be helping matters, it's multi coloured pattern looking far too close to cat vomit than he'd prefer.

"M-mom," he whispered, "I..I'm going to find a washroom..."

"Do you have your phone?" He nodded "Okay, but don't be gone for too long. I don't want you missing anything."

* * *

The air outside was refreshingly crisp, enough that Tweek took greedy lungfuls as he left the building. He knew he said he'd only go to the bathroom and back, but he was truly feeling suffocated. Inside there was nowhere to calm down, no peace and quiet. Only partially feeling guilty, he took a path that went to the back of the campus. When he'd done his extensive research on the premises, he had learned that the grounds had quite a few scenic locations. For example, the Evans Chapel.

Stout, it was formed with dull red bricks. He tried to peer in, but the large and intricate window panes were frosted. Sighing, Tweek took a couple of steps away from the bushes, wiping his jeans free from a few leaves.

It was rather quiet, with what few people back here were in small groups, huddled far away from one another. Remembering that his mother was alone during the tour, Tweek cringed, fingers shaking as he reached for the stone again. 

 "I..I'm such a s-shitty son."

He was seriously contemplating heading to the AAC, and hopefully finding his mother, but that's when he heard it. On the gentle breeze there was a faint...shuttering sound. His brow furrowed as he fought to place the sound, grass crunching under his sneakers, he walked away from the chapel. Past the small pool of water behind the church was a trail that led into an area heavily covered by trees. Birds chirping in the canopy above, they were a chorus of observers that watched him move into a small grove.

Through the thick barrage of foliage, Tweek was able to make out a wall to a building off to the side. He figured his current path would make its way to it, but this wasn't the source of his interest. Not too far off, the dirt underneath his feet would be replaced by a bridge that was modestly lifted from the ground. Stepping onto the stone platform, he gripped the scarlet railing as he walked forward. His eyes scanned over the pond, smiling at the full bloom of the water lilies that swayed on the surface.

The sound from before tore his gaze away. He came to a halt, staring at the young man standing further off. Obviously he hadn't heard him, absorbed in the task of adjusting the focus to his camera before his finger hovered above the shutter button. Tweek's grip tightened, unknowingly gulping.

He appeared to be around Tweek's age, but looking far more put together than him. He wore a white dress up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark pair of jeans. 

"Shit"

Tweek swallowed down a yelp, scared half to death when the other man cursed. Feeling sweat collecting on his neck, he glanced to the side, unsure what to do. The stranger gave the manual lens another twist, turning the camera as something caught his eye. Tweek followed this line of sight to something in the pond, he frowned. Unconcerned with life, the biggest and ugliest frog Tweek has ever seen was resting on a thick lily pad. Too lazy to even bother croaking.

_Shutter_

"Sweet" Tweek found himself in awe, pleased with the tall hefty brunette smiling after supposedly getting a good photo. It was alarming how attractive that looked, how this complete stranger's face lit up in such a wonderful way. Enough to make him sheepishly smile, like he was sharing the experience.

The brunette leaned heavily forward, fixing his stance for another photo, when..

**Bzzztttt _Bzzttttttzz btzzzz-_**

Tweek choked on his own tongue, fumbling for the vibrating cell in his pocket. The sound filled the once silent air, shocking both men. Flinching as he felt a pair of eyes land on him, Tweek made one of the largest mistakes of his life. He quickly looked up, and froze.

This stranger was staring at him, lifting a brow in equal amusement and annoyance. What had Tweek rattled to his soul were those eyes, one a different colour from another. An icy blue and a dark brown bore into him; Tweek broke into a cold sweat as he hit answer.

"I..." he started, voice sounding like it was being strangled from him. He suddenly flushed, mouth opening and closing uselessly. They stood there for a second, in an odd stalemate, the only noise on the bridge being Tweek's mother calling out his name. He was the first to break, trying not to cry as he ran like his life depended on it.

Eric let his camera hang from its strap, a solid weight resting on his chest. "What the fuck..." he whispered, bewildered as the blonde sprinted away. Shaking his head, he turned back to frog, only to find that it had slipped into the water from the noise.

"Oh for...fuck me..."


End file.
